Many electronic devices provide various notifications, alerts, or other output to users. Such notifications may be visual, audio, haptic, and so on. For example, a smart phone that receives a communication such as a call or text or email message may indicate such on a screen, play a tone or other audio, and/or vibrate.
In general, notifications may be configured to be salient, or noticeable, to a user without being overly disturbing to others. For example, a smart phone may present a visual indicator on a display screen as well as playing a tone for an incoming call. The tone may assist the user in noticing the incoming call if the user is not currently looking at the display, but may be disturbing to others if the user is in the context of a meeting or other scenario where audio is overly noticeable.